Talk:Gravity Force
Announcements Updates Hello all! Raze here! With the first announcement. Please update your Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants. And also please create your HDG characters and update your espada. These characters will be crucial because they each partake in a different aarc in the upcoming G2 storylines. Which take place after The Future Arc. Which should begin after Hit starts us off. RazeOfLight 16:34, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hitsuke's Inactivity I might not be online from 15th to 28th December since I'll be in Japan and would be exploring the onsens. So if I'm inactive for those few days, forgive me. Though I would reply ASAP to your messages when I come back. And during then, Raz, Fire, Grizz and Kenji will be in charge of my stuff if they want to. 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 15:33, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'll happily look after your stuff, dude. You lucky little beggar, though! I'd love to go to Japan and see all the sights and whatnot :) I know ya ain't away yet, but have a good time, Hitsuke. I hope ya enjoy yourself, pal. Kenji Hiroshi 15:49, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I just wanted to let everyone know that I made the Captain for the Gotei 13 and my character for Heaven's Dark Guardians. Grizzaka 04:51, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Nice one, Grizz! I'll hafta get my own HDG guy finished up as well :) Kenji Hiroshi 15:34, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Sei's Challenge Sei has issued a challenge to GF on an RP, the group going against his Seireitou and Saori. So voice your opinions here. 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 06:06, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Guys, do we even need a discussion about this? Heck, this is the best challenge we could've been given. I'm in. Kenji Hiroshi 07:21, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I think we should all give it our all. All of our guys against his two? This should be easy, right? I am the lightning, The rain transformed 19:57, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :I would like to say good luck on your fight against Seireitou as it will be a fight to remember. Just remember Sei like Ten Edit stalks articles that are involved in an rp with them. Just a word of thumb keep thing in character articles solid throughout the rp to be safe from cheating, not that any of you would do so.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 20:06, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :No one will cheat. I will personally make sure of that! =) RazeOfLight 20:12, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I pretty much freeze editing on powers and abilities when I'm doing an RP, but I get where your coming from :) Oh yeah, welcome to the GF Fenix, it's good to have ya, man. Seireitou Kawahiru is a beast, though. He'll be a hard nut to crack, but it'll be fun tryin'! Kenji Hiroshi 20:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I think we should make a battle plan or something. You know. Also to do with the editing what I think is that one user starts say... Hitsuke and then he asks the next person and then the next and so on. Kanmuri Taikai reminder For those that are it please do not forget your matches, I am the lightning, The rain transformed 20:24, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Fusion Rules I've created the Fusion Technique Raze and I talked about, but we need to outline the rules of its usage to prevent overuse of it during RP's and the like. Since its open to the whole GF, and we've grown a little in the last few weeks lol, we need to limit the amount of characters created through the fusion to prevent it being spammed. If anyone has any suggestions, then please refer to the Talk:Fusion Technique page. Kenji Hiroshi 12:36, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Royal Guard I was thinking of creating a royal guard after our Gotei 13 is filled with Captains and Lieutenants. What do you guys think? I agree. I think we may have two already maybe 3 it all depends on kenji really. RazeOfLight 06:42, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Finally somewhere we can announce stuff! The idea of royal guards is somethin' you need really imo. We've got all the Captain slots filled and seven Lieutenants to make for our Gotei. Oh yeah, when we discuss something new, could we put it under a new sub-section and we'll discuss that one without gettin' sidetracked by multiple ideas. Kenji Hiroshi 09:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm making a bad guy right now and maybe I could add in another project on a Royal Guard Captain. And on the format, we shall follow Sei and Ten's one, alright? And Raze, what did you mean by "we may have two already maybe 3 it all depends on Kenji really"? 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 14:39, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: I just meant that if Kenji adds Jiro and Koichi then we will have 3 becuse I planned on Rei'juro being one of the Royal Guard Members. I just haven't gotten to that part in my RP yet. And follow their format? Bah! I like us doing our own thing rather than following someone else's idea. I know they do great stuff but let us be an eample to others instead of the othr way around. RazeOfLight 15:08, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Problem is that Koichi's kinda missing in action right now. But I've still got two that could make the grade. Jiro Kazuki, as Raze said and Ryouta Hachirou. With Raze's Rei'juro that makes three, and a good start imo. If we made the page and said we needed the slots filled, we'd get them filled in no time. And I'd agree with followin' the format used here for the Royal Guard. Kenji Hiroshi 15:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry thats the one that I meant lol. I was thinking one character while thinking another name. I'm prone to doing that as you all should already know but yea. we can probably start up the page now in fact and get things going. Haha I'm glad we're trying to get things so orgaized for G2. Now if only the others would get on more =P RazeOfLight 15:56, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::On second thought, we could do something similar to the format here... but a lil different. Maybe we could change the number of rings, perhaps? Or maybe change their purpose? Maybe they don't have to be previous captains? I dunno... what do you guys think? Lol and this place has become my first priority when I come onto BFF. 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 16:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::No problem, Raze. It happens to us all lol, and we're definitely more organized too :) Different? I like different. And about them having to be ex-Captain? I say ditch that rule and leave it by the wayside. Captains are generally seen as the spine of the SS military, so as long as the Royal Guards are powerful enough to fight a Captain effectively, have knowledge on SS threats and have previous experience in command related roles to warrant the position, then I say some could skip the Captain slot and go right into the Royal Guard without trouble. But what differences you have in mind, Hitsuke? Kenji Hiroshi 18:52, November 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Like all the above. And I think that ditching that rule is the best. So the requirements would be that they have to defeat a captain, have knowledge on SS threats and have previous experience in command related roles. And is it me... or is it only Me, You and Raze talking here? Shall I open up a vote or something? 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 05:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Looks like it, Hitsuke. Should we wait a bit to see if the others jump in, or just go ahead and get to the vote? Kenji Hiroshi 07:32, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::How about this, we open up a vote... which will end at a certain date. And we will count the votes on the day after that date? 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 13:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Whats the point of voting? We can just do what we want. this is OUR universe so the rules are as we see fit. imo the voting is pointless is stupid if we ecide it ourselves...its not like its affecting anyone outside of the GF. RazeOfLight 15:04, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Open up votes for the members of gravity force to decide. 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 15:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well Raze does raise a good point. This only effects our universe, but the voting, imo at least, helps see who's with the idea and who's against it. We aren't gonna agree with each other everytime, right? But the Royal Guard, in this case, isn't that big a deal really. I say keep the voting for story arcs and the like, but since we've started it for this one, then roll with it. Kenji Hiroshi 16:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Support *暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 13:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) *Kenji Hiroshi 16:57, November 29, 2010 (UTC) *RazeOfLight 18:28, November 29, 2010 (UTC) *I am the lightning, The rain transformed 20:26, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Gen2 Yuengiri Academy For the Yuengiri, I'm gonna be makin' an Academy to help teach the styles. Maki Zhijun's gonna be one of the Instructors and If Hitsuke's fine with it, Seishi Matayoshi as well. If anyone wants a teaching position, then add your character here :) Kenji Hiroshi 09:45, November 28, 2010 (UTC) I know of two students. Hmm..do you think we should make a page for the Academy? As in similar to the one made for Shino Academy? That way its an easier reference source for others who want to look at it. RazeOfLight 15:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well the individual academy page would be a big help, so nice one Raze. The next thing's location then. I'm thinkin' the Human World, to accommodate everyone. Exiles, Shinigami the lot. Kenji Hiroshi 15:44, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Yuengiri Teachers Here's the list of teachers, so put yours down here. *Maki Zhijun *Seishi Matayoshi *Anna Rosenkrantz Future Arc Okay, so I've been thinking that since the places around them are only ruins, maybe they could hide in Seichiku, in case the enemy could find them anywhere? 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 15:27, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Well we are still meeting up right now so its not like everyone would know to immediately just go there unless one the future versions of our characters were to start finding them and bring everyone together. And its not like the enemy knows w're already there. Well if its going in the direction I think you want to take it then maybe they might lol =P RazeOfLight 15:57, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously, not everythins' gonna go as plain and simple as all of 'em fallin' through black holes and then workin' their way toward each other. Some won't even know whose all there, ya know? Since an Arc's gonna be made up of seperate parts, how about everyone involved has a single story each to start, with everybody meetin' up at the start of the second? Makes more sense, 'cause not many of our groups fell through at the same place. What ya think? Kenji Hiroshi 19:17, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello Everyone To all those who read this we're deciding to Add an awesome song to make as our Gravity Force Introduction so if u have a song u want to put on or suggest then put ur song along with ur name and we'll come to a vote during Christmas vacation, voting will end on Dec 21. Grizzaka 04:11, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Now that's an interesting one lol. I've got a few, so I'll run them by you all and vote on which one I'll go for later. 1) Who I Am Hates Who've I've Been by Reliant K. 2) Headstrong by Trapt. 3) It Ends Tonight by All American Rejects. 4) Hero by Skillet. I know a few others, but I think that'll do for now lol. Kenji Hiroshi 14:10, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :1)Sono Saki Ni Wa- Flow, 2) One Day- The Rootless, 3)Fast Foward- MONKEY MAJIK, 4)My Story- The Cherry Cokes 5)Word Of The Voice-Flow....Those are all mine atm. RazeOfLight 16:02, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hm...I have a few ideas. 1)Monster by Skillet, 2) Burning in the Skies by Linkin Park, 3) Undying by Demon Hunter. User:Firegod00 (Say your prayers) 22:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like fun... 1) Across My Line by Junko Minagawa. 2) Future by Hiro-X 3) Drive Myself by Hiro-X 4) You Got Game by Kimeru 5) Wonderful Days by Prince Of Tennis.... All of those are Prince Of Tennis Openings and Endings lol 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 08:30, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Fighters In 'Ultimate G1 Finale' (Sei Fight) Raz's Characters *Van Satonaka *Anna Rosenkrantz *Akira Cagali Grizz's Characters *Ray Martinez *Aki Katsu Fire's Character *Hayashi Kagekyo Sadow's Character *Kanna Sadow Crim's Characters *Yuzuru Akiraka *Kanade Nozomi *Reigen Kakyoku Kenji's Characters *Kenji Hiroshi *Kusaka Kori *Yoshiro Kazuki Ichikue's Characters *Shinnyuu Sasayaki *Jaaku Seshoku *Ginei Ookami Kou's Characters *Shiki *Tsume Future Arc Reminder Hey everyone Raze here. Let's not forget about the future arc. Let's knock it out of the park like we do with everything else. Please be as diligent with it as you are with the Sei fight RP. Please and thank you =D RazeOfLight 09:00, December 22, 2010 (UTC) hey guys I need some help, listen which is better for Ray's bankai the pic i have on his profile which is edited or the original one oh I'd say the original, Grizz. Color beats out black and white and day imo lol. Kenji Hiroshi 11:19, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Rejoining If anyone has a problem with me rejoining GF, speak now. If anyone does have a problem, your case shall be discussed throughly. —TheJokerCards (talk | | requests) 17:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest Kou, I don't see why there ''should be a problem with you rejoining. In my experience, you've done nothing but help us, and even when ya went on your hiatus you left some of your characters for us to use. Much needed characters, as some were villains. Kenji Hiroshi 17:52, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :I dont have a problem. As I was the one who granted the permission back in. I mean its not like ou left cause you hated us...just got busy. So it was like a vacation. Not anything bad lol. So you have my support. RazeOfLight 21:42, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :Wait, when did you leave? Also, rejoining just if you take a break from BFF does that mean you are kicked off the GF and have to asked to be let back in or something?Td5 03:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::No, what happened Twilight was that Kou removed his name from the members list and then decided to come back; and Raze welcomed him back as did I. So if you decide to take a break, you won't be kicked out or anything, so don't worry lol. Kenji Hiroshi 17:29, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Hitsuke's Big Break Okay, anyone here thinking of me being ridiculous, immature or any sort of stuff just say it here. I need to concentrate on my studies for this year since I have a big exam at the end of the year so I might not be online that much. So for those who think of me as ridiculous or immature, congratulations. And those who don't, sorry if I'm not around. And to Raze: You guys could continue the future arc when I'm not around. I'll just join in at a later part. 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 13:26, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Guys Listen i got 2 more Elemental Postions that are open so if anyone is intrested then send me a message Grizzaka 02:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh nvm, the final spots have been filled Grizzaka 23:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hakuda Hello everyone, I just recently joined and I wanted to present an idea to all members about starting up a Hakuda page that we could contribute techniques to. I figured since a Kido page was already made, why not have a Zanjutsu and Hakuda page started up at some point. My only suggestion to the techniques would that we keep them simple martial art techniques and not energy laced attacks. For instance, Ikkotsu and Sokotsu are just punches, but because of the strength behind the attack is what makes them so deadly. They aren't flashy or anything like that. It's just an idea that I wanted to present to the rest of the group. Let me know what your thoughts are. Thanks! Northstar1012 19:05, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :I'm liking this idea. We've got a Kidō page with a lot of spells, so why not Zanjutsu and Hakuda as well? I mean, we can come up with some pretty good and unique skills if we put our minds to it lol, so why not? I say go for it, folks and see what we end up with :) Kenji Hiroshi 19:12, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Valhalla and the Tournament of Greatest Warrior. Hello, to all of the Gravity Force. I Twilight Despair 5 am making a Tournament that any member of the Gravity Force, can add one character. To know, the requirements of this rp message me if you want to join. The rp will start when, enough members as well as when the Admins Sei and Ten can join in. P.S. As maker, of the Valhalla Tournament I will not have a fighter in it.Td5 19:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC)/ The tournament i to start Saturday, however unless more people than there will be matches that will have all character fight until there can an even ammount of one on one matches.Td5 20:54, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Due to Twilight having exams, the tournament will be set back until next weekend, folks. Good luck on the exams, dude :) Kenji Hiroshi 18:13, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :All people taking part, place your name and you character's name so I can match up the fighters. If you don't than you lose your place the deadline is Friday 10:00 P.M.Td5 14:59, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Tourney Participants List your name and the fighter you'll be entering here, so Twilight can get the actual fights drawn. Kenji Hiroshi 16:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Kenji-Taichō ~ Kenji Hiroshi WanderingShinobi - Seido Reigenko Yuki-chama - Margin Heart Kamui --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:33, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Hollow Infobox Here's one I think needs attention. Why isn't there a character infobox for a Hollow? I mean, there are ones for every other character, why not that one? I don't wanna sound like Im complaining and all, and I'd totally make it myself if I knew how, but...is it possible to make one?Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 02:04, February 2, 2011 (UTC) :Because you can just use the Human infobox, and then just put in Hollow for race. You don't need to make unnessicary templates. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:25, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Alright, I have news Squad 5 is without a leader so if anyone wants to make a new captain the choice is urs Grizzaka 22:22, February 9, 2011 (UTC)